La goute qui fait déborder le vase
by soln96
Summary: Que se passe-t-il le jour ou la goute d'eau fait déborder le vase? Résumé nul mais venait lire. ATTENTION spoil jusqu'au scan 620


**Titre : **_La goutte qui fait déborder le vase_

**Disclamer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Romance et humour

**Personnages principaux :** Naruto et Sasuke.

**Couple :** SasuNaruSasu

**Note :** Cette idée mais venu vers quatre heure du matin alors que je venais de lire le scan 620 de Naruto. Au début je voulais faire quelque chose de drôle et mignon et voila ce que ça a donné.

**Note :** l'orthographe et la grammaire ne m'aime pas , j'ai fais de mon mieux pour éviter les fautes et je suis désolée pour celles qui restent.

* * *

Edit du 21/02/13: J'ai trouvé les stats et j'ai vu que depuis hier j'avais 315 visites pour 5 reviews alors soyer sympa et laisser en une au moins pour dire que vous avez lu.

* * *

Pendant que le shodaime hokage expliquait à Sasuke ce qu'était un village et le système shinobi un bruit d'explosion leur parvint. Un nuage de fumée envahit la pièce alors que quelque chose était passé par le mur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Suigetsu.

-Aucune idée. lui répondit Juugo.

-Itaaaiiii! K'so ça fait un mal de chien! lança une voix que Sasuke reconnu immédiatement.

La fumée se dissipa pour laisser apparaître un corps assis par terre. On pouvait y voir des cheveux blond 'coiffés' dans tout les sens, des yeux d'un bleu profond ainsi qu'une peau matte et une tenue orange et noir qui était déchirée par endroit. Aucun doute cette personne ne pouvait être que...

-Naruto?! lança le yondaime.

-Hein ?! répondit intelligemment le blond. Oto-san ?! Pourquoi t'est là? T'est pas censé être mort?

-Si, Orochimaru m'a ramené grâce à (nda: ou à cause de) l'edo tensei.

-Désolé de déranger une si touchante réunion familiale mais si on reprenait où nous en étions shodaime hokage? lâcha ironiquement notre ténébreux en se retournant vers le shodaime.

-Sas'ke t'est là aussi?! Et les hokages aussi?! Que quelqu'un m'explique ce qui se passe par pitié! Hurla Naruto en se tenant la tête entre ses deux mains complètement perdu.

-Kukuku Naruto-kun laisse-moi t'expliquer. Dit Orochimaru.

-Ahhh! Orochimaru t'est pas mort toi aussi!? Bon dieu pourquoi tout les morts reviennent à la vie? J'ai déjà dû affronter Itachi, Nagato, le raikage, le tsuchikage, plein d'autres que je connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, des shinobis de mon propre village, les sept autres bijuus, un homme qui est pas mort mais vivant alors qu'il devrait être mort (nda: c'est Obito), un Madara qui a survécu a la fin de l'edo tensei de Kabuto qu'Itachi a arrêté, j'ai dû surmonter la mort de Neji. S'emporta Naruto a boût.

-On dirait qu'il pète un plomb non? Dit Suigetsu

-C'est la première fois que je vois Naruto comme sa. répondit Sasuke étonné.

Toutes les personnes connaissant la détermination et la volonté incroyable de Naruto avait les yeux écarquillés comme s'il venait de voir Jiraya avec un maillot de bain une pièce pour fille rose avec des oreilles de lapin de la même couleur sur la tête. C'est à dire impossible car voir Naruto craquer c'était improbable pour eux.

-Stop! J'en ai marre! Je jette l'éponge, ras-le-bol! Ça me retombe toujours dessus! Comme si j'avais pas assez souffert durant cette putain de vie de merde entre mes parents qui sont mort le jour de ma naissance, la haine des villageois à mon égard, quand je trouve enfin un peu de bonheur, non monsieur Sasuke décide de se tirer chez le vieux serpent desséché pour se venger d'un frère qui n'a fait que le protéger! cria Naruto en se retournant vers Sasuke. Et bien sûr on part pour le rattraper mais non il faut que je me batte à mort avec mon meilleur ami si ce n'est mon frère pour le forcer à ramener son cul à Konoha! Puis quand enfin je retrouve un minimum de bonheur auprès d'ero-sennin il se fait tué par Nagato!

-Ero-sennin? Qui est-ce? demanda le Sandaime.

-Pourtant il était très fort Jiraya-sensei il n'avait pas à mourir aussi facilement. repris Naruto comme pour répondre à la question du hokage. Et après, alors que j'étais en plein entraînement au Mont Mobyoku, le village se fait attaquer à cause de moi tout ça parce que j'ai Kyubi en moi! Mais bien sûr le temps que j'arrive Pein enfin Nagato a eu le temps de réduire le village en poussière, de tuer plein de monde dont Kakashi-sensei et Tsunade-baa-chan était à court de chakra et est tombée dans le coma. Pein a presque tué Hinata sous mes yeux, j'ai perdu le contrôle de Kyubi, j'ai failli atteindre le point de non-retour; j'allais enlever le sceau qui retenait Kurama mais oto-san est intervenu et l'a reformé. Heureusement il n'y a pas eu de mort. Et toi Sasuke tu étais où? J'avais besoin de toi pendant tout ce temps et tu n'étais pas là! dit tristement Naruto. Puis après je suis parti supplier le raikage pour qu'il te laisse en vie. J'ai mis ma fierté de coté pour supplier quelqu'un, tu t'en rends compte au moins, tout ça parce que monsieur a rejoint l'akatsuki et a attaqué le frère du raikage. On s'est revu tu t'en rappelles? Juste après que tu ais tué Danzo.

-Je m'en rappel. répondit Sasuke troublé par les propos de Naruto.

-On s'est battu jusqu'à ce que Zetsu nous interrompent. Puis t'est parti comme sa comme si de rien n'était. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point sa fait mal de se faire ignorer comme sa. Je te vois déjà me dire « tu devrais être habitué usuratonkachi ». Et t'aurais raison je devrais, j'ai toujours était ignorer. Mais quand c'est toi sa fait trop mal. Ont a récupérés ta coéquipière tu sais celle que tu as voulu tuer. Elle va bien, elle est à Konoha. Ensuite il a fallut que je quitte le village. On m'a même mentit sur la raison. On m'a dit que c'était pour une mission, alors que c'était pour m'emmener sur une île où j'ai appris à contrôler Kyubi avec pépé poulpe. Si ça t'intéresse, j'ai réussi. J'y ai même rencontré oka-san et elle m'a tout raconté sur l'attaque de Kyubi il y a seize ans.

Naruto émis un petit rire amer.

-C'est comique quand même je ne savais pas qu'on était en guerre alors qu'elle est là pour me protéger moi et pépé poulpe.

-Que cherche tu as dire, dobe?

-Hm. Rien de spécial en fait. Mais là c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase si au moins l'homme que j'aime n'avait pas déserté pour un serpent... commença Naruto avant de s'arrêter en affichant une mine surprise et de plus en plus rouge.

-Tu veux dire que tu m'aimes? Moi? Demanda surpris Sasuke.

- Ou-oublie c-ce que je vi-viens de dire. bégaya le blond plus rouge qu'une tomate.

-Répond-moi baka.

-Teme m'appelle pas baka!

-Alors?

-Hn. Répondit Naruto. Peut-être.

-Oui ou non.

- O-oui balbutia notre kitsune en rougissant plus si c'était possible.

Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto avec ce petit rictus amusé et supérieur. Naruto qui avait baissé la tête pour cacher sa gêne sentit une main sous son menton lui relevé la tête et des lèvres se posé sur les siennes dans un baiser chaste, doux et timide. Puis un souffle près de son oreille le ramena à la réalité.

-Moi aussi. Murmura Sasuke à l'oreille de son renard.

Un grand sourire de trois kilomètres de long s'afficha sur notre baka national quand ...

-C'est pas le moment de flirter, bakayaro, konoyaro. Rappa un shinobi de Kumo qui n'était autre que Bee.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus c'est mon premier os alors soyer gentil et laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. **


End file.
